


To Which We Rot

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Ben (Disney: Descendants), Bisexual Mal (Disney), Carlos is a Baby, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay Gil, Gay Jay (Disney), M/M, Polyamory, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, pansexual Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if the kids from Auradon came to the Isle instead?OC credits:Hannah - Pheonix_Flare159





	To Which We Rot

The night was still, the constant sound of crashing waves on grime coated rocks settling the people of the Isle down as the darkness of nighttime wrapped its long, gangly fingers around the city. The calm was only interrupted by the occasional quarreling of street rats, by the screams of the wounded. The periodic gang fights sliced through the calm like a warm knife to melting butter. This night felt familiar to the locals, the same as the last. The same old routine.

Mal laid in a pool of moonlight, the glow illuminating the tangled mess of iris fell that was sewn into her insipid skin as if she were a delicate doll made of porcelain, with gingerly painted rose lips and attenuated hands that rested on her chest, unconsciously feeling the gentle rise and fall of her breaths. The blanket-like warmth of slumber sheltered her from the violence of the outside streets. It was her glass case where she would rest as she wasn't being used. She ambled through a thick river of molasses dreams, images of past people painted in her unconscious mind. Memories of teal hair and sugar-coated words filled her mind, her body imitating the feeling of once cherished gentle caresses and long kisses. Her heart almost ached at the past that was dug up by her insentient mind. The unpleasantly pleasant dream filled her mind and body as she rested.

Then, a knock. The gentle hammering of knuckles on glass scared away the cloudy dreams and sucked the warmth from her body. The girl groaned, displeased over the interruption. She now felt cold and alone, no more sweetness trailing her soft hands along her body. Drowsiness clawed at her eyelids, dragging them closed almost as soon as they opened. But the warmth was gone and the clouds had faded and she'd have to wait for a few long and tedious moments before sleep would come and sweep her off her feet again. And yet, the knock came again, more persistent and urgent this time. She sat up this time as if she was being dragged through a thick layer of some invisible substance. She felt as though she was floating through space, reality around her felt far away from her, like little planets and stars dotting the landscape around her. The crossed-out name on the wall in front of her no longer made her feel that peculiar mixture of disgust and resent at that moment. It was just one of the planets. She turned away from the eyesore planet to look at the window that was decorated with spiderweb cracks and dust. The black figure settled behind the crystal-covered aperture tapped at the glass again. 

The girl's eyes widened, her hand immediately flying back to grip the silver knife that sat on her nightstand. The figure seemed to shake his head fearfully, its hands raising defensively. She blinked, attempting to adjust to the darkness. The figure started gaining color. Snow coated hair and a ruby-colored leather jacket. Carlos. The silver leaves her hand as they rush to open the window, pulling it open so the boy could tumble into her room and onto her bed. He grinned his milky grin, a star-like twinkle shining in his dark chocolate eyes. The boy was candy in human form. And candy was rare on the Isle.

"Carlos, it's the middle of the night, what're you doing here?" the girl whined, running a hand through her messy hair.

"Actually it's..." he replies, pulling out his rusted old pocket watch. "Four thirty-three. And- for your information- mom kicked me out again."

"But why here? Isn't Evie your neighbor?" she complains more.

"Well, yes. But if she got caught with me in her room this late, she'd be a goner."

"What about Jay?"

"Go over to the west side at this time of night, at my age, with my height? Yeah, I sure like getting stabbed to death."

She glares at him semi-playfully, her pear green eyes narrowing as she stared him down. He clasped his boyish hands together, pushing out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. After a moment, Mal rolls her eyes, earning a jubilant laugh from Carlos. It was a sound that would remind someone of the sweet smell of lavender and the feeling of the warm sun on your face. It was a pleasant sound that came from between hollyhock lips and dusted on freckles. It made the world seem a little brighter. And it was contagious, spreading to Mal like a disease, slipping its way into her veins and head. The corners of her rosy lips curved upward as she let out her sea salt laugh, falling to lay next to Carlos.

The laughter lasted for a precious minute before it died down, being pulled away by the waves of the ocean outside. Shoulder to shoulder, they studied the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Carlos slipped his rough and calloused hand into Mal's, the perfect contrast for her's, crafted of precious velvet and flower petals. She listened to his breaths, deep and consistent and calm. The sounds of her chosen brother's life made her eyes flutter closed, a feeling of pure peace crashing over her. It was a peculiar feeling, out of her routine of being aggressive and alert. Carlos was her escape from that and she, in turn, was his protector.

"Hey, Mal?" he asks, breaking through the comfortable silence. Mal hums in response, adjusting herself so that she was facing him, and him doing the same. Their florid noses touching at the tip, a simple yet sweet connection. "Did your mom tell you the news yet."

"No," she murmurs, curiosity lacing itself into the edges of her voice. "What is it?"

"You really don't know?" Mal shook her head. "We got picked for a job. Something to do with some kids from Auradon coming here for a year or so? I don't know, it's too late for this shit."

Mal looked at him, confusion tracing her face and creasing itself in between her eyebrows. "Do they have a deathwish? Why the hell would they even think that was a good idea?"

Carlos shook his head. "I don't know, but I think it could be a good idea. I mean, they could tell everyone about how bad we have it. And, maybe it'll be fun."

"Spending a whole year babysitting stuck up brats?" Mal scoffed, her eyes pretty much rolling back into her head. "Please, I'd rather die."

"I mean by messing with them."

Mal pauses for a moment before shrugging. After all, maybe he was right. Messing with people was already fun, but imagine they were as clueless and confused as a group of Auradon kids in the Isle. They could never even try to adjust to the Isle after being raised with pure gold on their fingers and clouds as beds. Mal gave them a week before they pussied out and ran back home to their cushy lifestyles. 

"Well?"

"We'll see, Carlos. Let's just go to sleep for now."

Carlos nods, rolling off the bed to pull off his uncomfortable leather jacket. Mal felt colder without him by her side and a lot lonelier, even if he was just standing a few feet away. Her hand found itself in the spot where he was, feeling the warmth he left behind. The warmth soon returned, wrapping his arms around Mal's thin frame. She snuggled into him, warmth and comfort being scarce here, though it felt plentiful from him. In his arms, under the blanket of nighttime, she slowly drifted back to sleep.


End file.
